Old Blue
Old Blue (also known as Test Blue) is a Penguin Color that was used in Penguin Chat 3 as the only color. It had much to offer but did not re-appear at the launch of Club Penguin. Instead of Old Blue, Club Penguin now uses three different shades of the Color blue: Light Blue, Blue and the newest Penguin Color, Aqua. Old Blue is lighter than Blue, but darker than Light Blue. In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, it is available in the Gift Shop. It is often used for tutorials of Club Penguin as a color for animated penguins. It isn't really an item, as it does not appear in club penguin's JSON files, it's merely a SWF. Appearances *Gary is Old Blue in missions, artwork, etc. *The penguins clapping at the end of Sled Racing are Old Blue. *During the Celebration of Water, there was an Old Blue penguin on a sign showing penguins to throw a snowball in a big bowl. *The penguins shown dancing through the glass hole in the Dance Lounge are Old Blue. *The penguins on the Actions in the bar are Old Blue. *The penguin performing the trumpet in the Lighthouse Grand Opening party was Old Blue. *When you join a practice Card-Jitsu Match, the penguins (and you) would turn Old Blue. *The website's icon also has a penguin wearing the Old Blue color. *This color appears on penguins with glitches. *If you take a puffle for a walk, take it off and you will be in the Old Blue color (Seen happening in Puffle Party 2012). *There is a glitch where you can see a penguin that is Old Blue with a blue circle round his/her feet *Penguins turn Old Blue for a split second when spawning in busy rooms, like the Town during a party. *When starting a 4 player game of Card-Jitsu Fire or Card-Jitsu Water, sometimes they are Old Blue. *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover party, the tube that takes you to the Hero HQ has a picture of an Old Blue penguin. *Gariwald VIII used to wear this colour before he turned into a ghost Color Values Trivia *Before CPIP, the Penguins in the room would be Old Blue while loading. *This was the first Color released and was used as a test. *If you turn Blue and go under the water on the Hidden Lake, your penguin should be Old Blue. *Old Blue is currently unavailable and a is currently a Bait item, although it may return in the future. *One time, there was a glitch where Old Blue penguins would be doing all of the dances, and the Map would flash "MAP" and "MAPA." *There used to be a glitch where when you danced with the Green Hoodie, you would become the Old Blue color and your shoes would disappear. It is unknown whether this was a just a glitch or an actual easter egg from the Club Penguin team. *There is a new glitch to become Old Blue in Club Penguin. First, you have to go to your igloo and walk with your puffle. Then you have to go to any room. Then, you must make your penguin sit, then wave. And finally, you have to take off your puffle. Note that you will turn into your old color again after moving again. *There is glitch to be Old Blue for a short amount of time. First go to the water Dojo and sit on the 4 player-game mat. When there will be 4 players, all of your clothes will go of and you will see the penguins getting ready for the battle wearing the belt color they are. While doing that, they'll be Old Blue. *There was another way to be Old Blue at the Puffle Party 2012: just be a member, transform into a Puffle (any) and transform back into a penguin. You could be Old Blue instantly, but if you change ANYTHING in your look or move, you would be normal again. *There is one more way to turn this color briefly. First, wear nothing but the Thunder Blade. Then, put on shoes and take them off. If you wave, you will turn Old Blue with a Grey Card-Jitsu Belt, do a bow, then vanish in a puff of smoke. The Thunder Blade will be hovering where you were, shooting up a beam of light. *There is another glitch to turn Old Blue: Wear the Ghost Catcher Uniform, then take it off. You will be Old Blue, until you move. *At the end of a sled race, you will see Old Blue penguins clapping for you. *There is currently a working Old Blue glitch. Glitches *If you put on the Orange MP3000, you will turn Old Blue. *If you put on the Ghost Catcher Uniform, sit down or dance or wave or throw a snowball, then take it off, you will turn Old Blue. Once you walk, wave, or change clothes, you will change back to normal. *First, take off your body item,then put on the Ghost Catcher Uniform,then take it off,and you will be Old Blue with your clothes on(except your body item). Gallery Old blue in game.PNG|The Old Blue color in-game. Unhurky.png|The Old Blue color on the Player Card. OLD BLUE.png|Old Blue glitch in a Card-Jitsu Water game. PrizeWinner.png|An Old Blue penguin winning an award. Puffle_win.JPG|An Old Blue penguin taking second place in Catchin' Waves! Old blue.png|When obtaining the Old Blue color. Pc3-busy-working.jpg|Old Blue penguins in Penguin Chat 3. Screenshot from 2012-09-27 19:50:52.png|Old Blue penguins in The Club Penguin Times #172 Old blue mexicano.png|Old Blue Penguin Old_Blue_Penguins_in_Sled_Race.png|Two Old Blue Penguins in Sled Race See also *Color *Aqua Category:Penguin Chat 3 Category:Colors Category:Unavailable Colors Category:Early Club Penguin